This Has to be a Dream
by legolas-lover-baby
Summary: When Ashley and her friends wished they could live in Middle-Earth theydidn't expect it to come true. Please R/R. Next chapters coming soon.Chapter 3 is up. Yeah
1. How it Began

This has to be a Dream  
  
Chapter 1 Where it all Began  
  
Ashley McClymonds stomped upstairs to her room after having what seemed like the 100th fight  
  
this week with her mother. She jumped on the bed picked up the phone and dialed one of her friends,  
  
Kristen Whitney. After what seemed to be the 50th ring (it was actually the 4th) someone picked up on  
  
the other end.  
  
"Hello, this is the Whitney's. This is Kristen. May I ask who you are?"  
  
" Who do you think it is stupid? " Ashley said sarcastically.  
  
" Oh, hi Ashley. Did you have another fight again? "  
  
" Yeah, my mom won't allow me to have my own cell phone. I can't believe her."  
  
" Your lucky. Emma's parents won't even allow her to have her own computer. And she's 15!!"  
  
The girls laughed until Ashley got a beep on her phone.  
  
" Hold on Kristen, call waiting." She said. She pressed a button that switched lines. " Hello who is  
  
this?" she asked still giggling a little.  
  
" Were you laughing at me again." Emma said. " If I had my driver's license I'd."  
  
" Hold on Emma I have a question for Kristen." She pressed the button quickly to escape Emma's  
  
shouts. " Sorry Kristen it was Emma. Hey I have a question for you. Would you ever wish to go to  
  
Middle-Earth to find Frodo and escape family?"  
  
" Sure I would. Anytime. Hey ask Emma that question and if she says yes lets all wish we were in  
  
the Shire. Go on ask her."  
  
Ashley pushed the button once more and asked Emma the same question. Of course Emma said  
  
yes. So all at once they all wished that tomorrow they would be in the Shire. Right after they had  
  
Ashley's mom came up and said it was time for bed.  
  
" I have to go guys." Ashley yawned. " It's bedtime whoo-hoo"  
  
Ashley that night drifted off in to a dreamless sleep. Little did she no she was about to get the best  
  
adventure ever.  
  
She awoke the next morning to a brisk yet relaxing temperature. She opened her eyes and for a  
  
moment didn't see clearly. She reached over and grabbed her glasses. When she put them on she  
  
gasped. There she was lying on what seemed to be a farmer's field. Over to her left were Kristen and  
  
Emma still fast asleep. But the face in front of her was what startled her.  
  
So what do you think so far? Please R/R. Next chapters are coming soon. Any suggestions please put them in you review. Sorry if the Format is weird. My computer won't allow me to send it properly. Thank you. 


	2. Where did you Come From?

Chapter 2 Where Did You Come From?  
  
It was Pippin. Pippin Took. Standing right there in front of her. Her favorite character was right  
  
there looking at he as though she was a mutant. She wanted to jump up and introduce herself, but she  
  
was still in shock. She looked behind him and saw Merry running with armfuls of cabbages. She  
  
looked over to Emma and Kristen who lay still sleeping. Why couldn't they wake up to help her?  
  
While they were of in dreamland she was in reality with a fictional character facing her. She brought up  
  
all her courage and spoke to him.  
  
" My name is Ashley." She said with a stutter. " Who are you and where am I?"  
  
" My name is Pippin Took of the Shire. I found you and your friends sleeping in Farmer Maggot's  
  
Farm. You and your friends better start running if you plan to live."  
  
Ashley looked back over to her friends. They would need to wake up if they plan to live. Ashley  
  
got up and started over to them. She had to hit them both 4 times to wake them up. When they did  
  
they would've screamed if Ashley hadn't covered there mouths. She signaled she didn't understand  
  
either but there would be time for questions later. They heard the dogs barking and started running at  
  
top speed. They didn't stop until they were at the edge of Hobbiton. That's finally when one of them  
  
spoke.  
  
" So where did you three come from?" Merry asked. " Everyone knows you should not even be  
  
near Farmer Maggots land."  
  
Emma looked at him, " Everyone?" she asked smiling at the other two girls.  
  
Merry and Pippin blushed. Apparently these three girls that they stole from his farm at least twice a  
  
week.  
  
"Well have you a place to stay." Pippin asked.  
  
"No, no we don't." Ashley replied.  
  
" Then follow us. We'll show you the best place in the house." Merry said.  
  
As they were walking Kristen froze in mid-step. Everyone turned and looked saw. There walking toward them was Frodo Baggins. (Kristen's favorite character)  
  
So what do you think? 2 chapters in one day. Two more tomorrow. Please R/R 


	3. The Waterfall

Chapter 3  
  
The Waterfall  
  
" Frodo, Frodo, Frodo." Kristen squeaked.  
  
" Hello my fellow hobbits, and elf." Frodo said with a questioning look on his face.  
  
The girls looked down. They had just then realized that they had morphed. Ashley and Kristen were hobbits, and  
  
Emma was an elf.  
  
" Ok. first things first. I'm Ashley, that's Emma, and that's. stop Kristen!!!"  
  
Kristen lunged for Frodo and they tumbled down the hill. As they rolled Ashley saw they were going to fall into a fast  
  
current river. If her calculations were correct it went straight into a few rapids and then a waterfall. If they didn't stop  
  
they would be in grave danger.  
  
Ashley sprinted down the hill with Emma right beside her. Emma got ahead and had almost reached them when  
  
her hair got stuck in some low hanging branches.  
  
" AAAHHH!!" she screamed. " Knots, tangles, dirt, debris. AAAHHH!!! I have bugs in my hair!" She sat there  
  
whimpering while was closing in on the love struck crazy and the don't know what's happening get this girl off of me  
  
hobbits, but it was to late. The hobbits were on the dock and about to go into the water. Then something miraculous  
  
happened. Kristen flung Frodo into the air and his vest got caught on one of the docks poles. So only his  
  
knees were touching the water.  
  
Emma seeing this ran after Kristen who had fallen into the water. She was running as fast as an elf could (which  
  
is pretty fast. Darn I wish I had those running skills for track.) She ran past Kristen who kept her head above the  
  
quickening water. She yelled for Kristen to try and swim back toward the dock to slow herself down. After that Emma  
  
ran even farther ahead. When she thought all hope was lost she spotted a bridge about 100 yds. ahead of her. When  
  
she reached it she saw it was about 15ft down to the water. Knowing that it was to far down even for an elf so she  
  
had to look for something longer. Tree branch, no, rope, no its ripped, Merry and Pippin, it will have to do.  
  
" Merry, Pippin." Emma said in her sweetest voice. " Can you please help me?"  
  
" Sure, what do you need help with?" Pippin asked.  
  
" I need you to grab hold of Merry's ankles and I'll grab hold of yours." Emma said.  
  
After this was all done Emma (Pretending to drop mushrooms) pushed Merry and Pippin off the bridge. Merry hung  
  
at the bottom his soft curls touching the water. Kristen was coming now hanging onto a log. Right before she got to  
  
them something happened. Pippin was losing his grip on Merry. Right when Kristen was under them he slipped from  
  
his grasp and fell onto the log.  
  
" Nice going genius." Emma said to Pippin.  
  
" When she finally looked up she gasped. The waterfall was right ahead of the hobbits.  
  
Well what do you think? Will they make it? And where's Legolas? Please R/R. 


End file.
